


Love Of My Life

by HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), I’m writing this instead of sleeping, M/M, Queen Songs, Some pining, They get together, They love each other sm, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ineffable boyfriends, just a tad, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen/pseuds/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen
Summary: Just a cute fluffy story about Aziraphale and Crowley being adorable high school boyfriends.





	Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and familiar stuff belong to Niel Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. This isn’t mine, just the fluff and grammatical errors :) 
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter One - The First Day Of School 

It was the first day of twelfth grade, and in all honesty, Aziraphale didn’t really care.  
He walked down the hall away from his locker, nose buried in the book he was currently reading, not paying attention to anything around him. That is, until he ran face first into something, or more accurately, someone. Now his attention was quite suddenly brought away from his book and towards his obstacle; who was tall with shoulder length wavy dark red hair, and round black sunglasses.  
“Oh p-pardon me, so sorry,” stammered Aziraphale. The other boy straightened his black sport jacket.  
“That’s alright,” he said. “Are you... Azerea?”  
“I’m Aziraphale, yes,” Aziraphale replied.  
“Ah, I was looking for you. You’re supposed to show me around, new student,” he offered the explanation.  
“Oh right! You must be Anthony?”  
“I go by my last name, Crowley.” The redhead explained.  
“Nice to meet you, Crowley,” Aziraphale tucked his book under his arm. “Bell’s about to ring, follow me,” He told Crowley. And the two set off down the hall. 

“Join me for lunch?” Aziraphale asked as their final class before the meal let out.  
“That’d be alright,” replied Crowley.  
Crowley got a cafeteria lunch, while Aziraphale had packed his own. Sushi, which he’d made the previous night.  
“Hey Zira, why aren’t you sitting with us?” Asked a tall and rather stocky boy, walking up to their table, he had two other people with him. Aziraphale gulped.  
“Gabriel, this is Crowley, he’s the new student I’m showing around today,” He said, motioning to the aforementioned, and avoiding the actual question.  
“Huh,” grunted Gabriel uninterestedly. “You’ll meet us on the field after football practice today,” Gabriel didn’t phrase it as an invitation, more of a command.  
“S-see you then,” Aziraphale replied.  
“Friends of yours?” Asked Crowley, once the three students had left.  
“Yes, of sorts,” Replied Aziraphale, not looking him in the eyes, well, sunglasses.  
“That looks good,” Crowley remarked, motioning to the sushi and successfully changing the obviously uncomfortable topic.  
“You think?” Asked Aziraphale beaming. “I made it myself.”  
“Really?”  
Aziraphale nodded.  
“Where did you learn how to make sushi?” Crowley inquired.  
“YouTube,” Aziraphale replied. Crowley smiled widely at him.  
“The fount of all knowledge,” he remarked.  
“Indeed,” said Aziraphale. 

The bell rang and Aziraphale stood up from the counter where he’d been sitting with Crowley for their final class of the day: chemistry.  
“Well I hope I did an alright job showing you around,” he remarked as he put his notebook and highlighter into his backpack.  
“You did,” replied Crowley. “I feel like I know the place a lot better than I did this morning.”  
“Good,” Aziraphale pulled his bag into his shoulders.  
“Um, did you want to get a coffee, as a kind of thank you for showing me around today?” Asked Crowley, the smallest tinge of pink showing under his glasses.  
“Oh, oh yes I’d love to,” Said Aziraphale beaming for one glorious moment before his face fell. “Well... it’s just that I have to meet Gabriel and Uriel and Micheal after their football practice-“  
“Oh, yeah of course I understand,” Crowley mumbled.  
“So we could only go for about thirty minutes and then I’ve got to be back here. But there’s a Starbucks just down the street,” Aziraphale finished.  
“Oh, oh! That would work,” Crowley said.  
“Great.” 

Aziraphale ordered a pumpkin spice latte and a vanilla cake-pop, quite the opposite of Crowley’s iced black coffee. They sat at one of the outdoor tables, though the September wind was rather cooler than was seasonable.  
“Thanks again for showing me the ropes and keeping me company today,” said Crowley, who’d insisted on paying.  
“Not a problem,” said Aziraphale. “You make quite nice company actually, it’s a pleasant change.”  
“Oh, thank you,” Crowley replied, flashing Aziraphale a fleeting smile.  
They sat quietly for a few moments, sipping their respective drinks. Aziraphale sighed.  
“I think I’d better get back to the school.”  
“Okay, said Crowley, “I’ll walk with you, my cars parked there anyways.”  
“Thanks.” 

Once they reached the edge of the field they stopped.  
“Ah, Aziraphale?”  
“Yes?”  
“You’ve got a spot of icing on your chin,” Crowley informed him.  
“Oh,” Aziraphale blushed and wiped the wrong side of his face.  
“Did I get it?” Crowley shook his head.  
“May I?” Aziraphale, still blushing, nodded. Crowley traced one finger under Aziraphale‘s lip gently.  
“Sorry, I just thought I ought to tell you before you went to see your tough football friends.”  
“Thanks,” Aziraphale, feeling rather embarrassed glanced away.  
“Don’t feel bad, I thought it was rather adorable actually,” Crowley too had begun to blush, but it was nothing compared to Aziraphale‘s now cherry red cheeks. Aziraphale wanted to reply but he found himself speechless. Crowley cast him a cheeky grin before turning around and waving one hand.  
“Bye Aziraphale!”  
‘Well,’ thought Aziraphale, ‘that was something, something indeed.’  
He only had a moment to reflect on Crowley and his comment about him being ‘adorable’ before Gabriel, Uriel, and Michael showed up at the edge of the field.  
“Hey pansy, where’d your little boyfriend run off to?” Uriel said.  
“Please,” replied Gabriel, “like he could get a boyfriend, he doesn’t even work out,”  
Aziraphale felt the colour in his cheeks and it wasn’t the pleasant kind of blush he’d just experienced around Crowley, this was just plain uncomfortable.  
“Just kidding Az, why do you always take things so hard, look at your face,” Gabriel continued.  
“S-sorry, Gabe, I know I ought to lighten up,” Gabriel just rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever. C’mon everyone let’s get in the car.”  
Aziraphale spent the thirty minute drive home squished between Uriel and Micheal in the back seat of Gabriel’s car, even though one of them could have sat in the passenger seat.  
“Bye,” his three ‘friends’ called after him as he squeezed out of the car and walked up to his front door.  
“See you tomorrow,” he called back. ‘I wish I didn’t have to,’ he added in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> (Not sure how often I can update but there will be several chapters!)


End file.
